


Vir Alhasa Lath'enen

by KitLlwynog



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Curses, Elvhenan reborn, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post-Tresspasser, probably wolf smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitLlwynog/pseuds/KitLlwynog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Path of Wild Lovers- A Dragon Age/LadyHawke crossover.</p><p>Ten years ago, the Veil fell. Because of Inquisitor Lavellan's love and determination, Fen'harel's plan did not cause the deaths of all the people of Thedas. But the Evanuris were freed to walk the world again, and they has a special punishment in mine for the Lord of Tricksters. After a violent confrontation, Solas and Lavellan find themselves cursed. During the day, she is trapped in the form of a hawk, while at night he roams the world as a wolf in truth. Always together, forever apart, never to truly touch again, they flee to parts unknown, seeking a way to break this powerful enchantment..</p><p>For the past decade, the world has struggled under the yoke of the Evanuris, and Fen'harel has disappeared. A resistance movement struggles to gain traction, hiding from the Evanuris while trying to discover a way to banish them for good. Zevran Ariani breaks into the palace of Dirthamen to steal an artifact that may help, but find's himself in the dungeons slated for execution. When he escapes, the captain of Elgar'nan's sentinels, Abelas, is tasked with retrieving him, but the old warrior has some reservations about his task, as well as those he serves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vir Alhasa Lath'enen

"This is not so bad. Almost too easy, really," the slender elf told himself in a heavy Antivan accent, squeezing through the tight, foul-smelling drain head first. "After all, we've been in worse places. Remember breaking out of Arl Howe's dungeons? Or the Deep Roads? Now that was disgusting." Zevran tried not to contemplate too deeply the composition of the slime he was crawling in. "Besides, this is much better than being hanged. Or worse. Judging by what I've heard of this place, death would likely be a mercy."

This place was Vhenas'gaelathe, the capital of the reborn Elvhen empire. From what Zevran had gathered from his contact, it wasn't supposed to be like this. The Dalish gods... He still couldn't quite believe they were actual living people. But they were real, and they were back. And Fen'harel, who would have led the fight against them, had disappeared, so the story went.

Not that people weren't fighting. Resistance continued, and Zevran was right in the thick of it. He had been supposed to steal some artifact or another from Dirthamen, the Lord of Secrets. The job had gone south and suddenly he found himself in the dungeons. It was a somewhat familiar situation for him.

It just so happened that today was execution day, and as Zevran had no interest in being dead, he'd taken the only escape route he could find. "Ah, the sewers," he mused as he slid free of the tight drain and dropped into a pool of fetid water. "Brings backs such fond memories."

***************

For not the first time in the past several years, Abelas asked himself if it was worth it. Here were his people reborn, immortal as of old, the pinnacle of beauty and magic. Still as corrupt and tyrannical as they had always been, only now his eyes were open to see it. Fen'harel had been right. The Evanuris were irredeemable. 

Now he was the captain of their sentinels. A reward for devoted service that tasted bitter in his mouth, and more so today. A thief had escaped the city. His crime was petty, as far as Abelas could tell, but he had suspected connections with the ongoing resistance movement and Elgar'nan wanted to make an example of him.

Abelas had the unhappy duty of informing the Lord of Vengeance that his punishment would have to wait.

"He went through the drains, my Lord. I doubt he'll survive down there. It's full of Ghila'nain's monsters."

"These shemlen are sneaky. Like rats. They must be dealt with as such. You will find this Crow. I will carry out his punishment myself."

"Surely a petty thief not dangerous to you, my Lord. He hardly had any magic to speak of. It seems a trivial matter to waste your time upon." He knew he'd said too much the moment the words had left his mouth. The All-father was not Mythal. Obedience was much more important to him than critical thinking. Abelas braced himself for a blow that did not come.

Elgar'nan had turned away, dismissing the concern of his underling with a gesture. "He is an agent of a dissident faction. They are like weeds. If not dealt with, they will spread through the empire."

"I will find him, my Lord," Abelas said, resigned. At least he'd be able to get away from the city for a while.

"See that you do, Captain. Or I'll send you to Andruil. She's been asking for a new plaything." That was a clear dismissal, so Abelas turned on his heel and left the chamber. He gathered a few trusted men on the way out, but he had little hope that they would be able to catch this Crow. If he stayed gone long enough, Elgar'nan might even forget about him. Abelas decided that, one way or another, this would be his last duty as Captain. Maybe it was time for uthenera. In a thousand years or so, perhaps the world would have sorted itself out.

******************  
On a mountain pass several days ride from the city, a hooded man riding a white hart looked down into the valley below with a scowl. A raptorial scream split the air, and he held up a gloved fist. A large golden hawk dove out of the air and alighted on his arm with a familiar weight.

He brought the bird close to his chest and stroked the top of her head fondly. Her eyes closed in lazy bliss. "There it is, vhenan. The heart of the Elvhen empire," he said, his voice bitter. "If only I had listened to you."

She cocked her head at him, blinking. "You always grant me forgiveness when I least deserve it." He ran long fingers over her back and sighed as though he carried the weight of many lifetimes, though in appearance he was no more than forty. "I will make amends for my errors as best I can. Fen'harel will bring a reckoning to the false gods, as he once did. This time, I will not make the mistake of being merciful."


End file.
